1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the manufacturing of bipolar transistors in integrated circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to the forming of a base-emitter structure of a bipolar transistor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To optimize the electrical performances of a bipolar transistor, it is desirable for the doping and the thickness of its intermediary base region between its collector and its emitter to be controlled as accurately as possible.